Born to Die
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Kakuzu is a predator who dines upon herbivores, but when she catches a deer, that was originally for her to feast on, she ends up keeping her as a pet instead. The problem is, can she control her primitive urges, and ignore peer pressure that tells her what she's doing is wrong? This is a Female Kakuzu story, and will contain girlxgirl themes later on. Chpater 2 and 3 now up.
1. Chapter 1

Within the world there are many different people, from culture to personality. To get along we must make a society that works in sync and accepts everyone for who they are, no matter what; but what if it was fair, and yet not as fair as everyone seemed to accept it to be? What if, within an advanced society, there was an underlining discrimination that went unnoticed, unseen? Within this world of creatures there is a race far more intelligent than any other, a race of humans with their own unique clans and species, not unlike our own.  
These animals, even if slightly primitive are dually distinguished by their tails and ears, and divided by their eating habits and traditions. These creatures, like our animals, display only for others that look like them, despite living peacefully with many who are not the same, nor in most cases, think the same. And then there are the subclass, the creatures which take centrefold within a dangerous food chain. Bred within farms to be eaten by the few with enough money, and enough daring attributes, to purchase them alive.

Within a civilised society there are the ones who are born to thrive, and another who is born to die.

Perched upon Kakuzu's lap Lilith drifted her soft and puffy deer's tail from one side to the next, her head resting gently against her master's chest while the tanned woman bore her eyes into a screen. On the flashing screens there were multiple people walking past, but most of the visitors were playing in a loud casino, hoping to get lucky and win a lot of money. From time to time the woman grumbled, her hand flicking a button to alert the staff that someone was not obeying the rules. Those rules, of course, being that 'no money' meant 'no entry'.

Eventually it was time to change shifts, which meant it was time to see a few fellow gamblers she worked with once a week.  
"Lilith, get off." she uttered casually, observing her pet get up without question to stand by the door while Kakuzu checked her card out for the evening. Twisting her black lion's tail and ears around weakly the woman turned to flick her index finger down at the floor, and in seconds Lilith was by her side, trotting politely behind her in silence.  
Walking into a room with a tray Lilith's feet clicked off of the ground, the drinks rattling gently as she placed the silver plate onto the table where several people sat around it. The cigarette smoke that came off a few of the shady figures drifting up towards the ceiling above before dispersing into the air, their glowing eyes peering up at her through the darkness when she took a step back so as not to be in the way.  
"Still alive, is she?" Kisame asked, gesturing to the deer while looking at Kakuzu. She, however, did not reply.

Licking his lips Hidan eyed Lilith's bare legs up and down hungrily.  
"You should bet the deer for once, she'd make a delicious prize." the Jashinist uttered, narrowing his gaze slowly as his grin inched its way up his face.  
"Eyes on the game." the miser advised the albino rat, her emerald orbs glancing at her doe for a moment when she peeped over her shoulder after wandering around the room. Placing her hand against her master's back Lilith stroked a few symbols across her skin through her shirt, a silent set of notes about what her opponents had. Allowing this information to settle in the woman waited, the cards in her deck finally hitting the table.  
"Pass." she stated, leaning back to observe the rest of the players. One by one they either played their cards or past as well, her hand shifting to stroke Lilith's head lightly as a reward for slyly hinting what she should do perfectly. Kakuzu had originally bought Lilith to eat, however she was not about to do the deed any time soon, not when she was trained so well, and was useful around the house. Especially when it came to money.

As the night grew on the deer's eyes began to fall, her ears dropping towards the ground while she began to fall asleep against the big cat's leg.  
"It's falling asleep on your leg, Kakuzu." Itachi murmured, staring at the deer. He was one of the few people who had become accustomed to Kakuzu's strange pet.  
"It's getting late anyway, I have a few ladies to see, un." Deidara uttered, pulling himself to his feet. "Anyone else wanting to come? Kakuzu? You look like you've not had much luck lately." the blond stated, smirking slightly.  
"I've work to do." she replied, standing up in such a way that Lilith fell over and flopped onto the floor. A gently squeak leaving her lips as she sat up bolt straight and looked around on high alert.  
"We're leaving, girl." the lion grunted, clearly irritated by the stupid over-reaction.  
"Seriously, Kakuzu. Where did the wild girl go? You usually love getting laid." Hidan grumbled, chucking his cards onto the table.  
"I still like going out, Hidan. I've just been too busy." Kakuzu muttered, stepping out of the room with Lilith, who was still nervously looking around, following behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time they got home Lilith was almost falling into Kakuzu's side out of fatigue, her ears and eyes dropping and rising as she attempted to keep herself awake and alert. Upon her master pushing the door open Lilith traipsed inside first and walked slowly towards the living room, her body flopping down onto the thick carpet in the middle of the laminate flooring. Curling up the brunette let down her hair, her body stretching until she shuddered and yawned.

Snuggling into the carpet the deer soon fell asleep with her large tail shifting from side to side contently.  
Later on her ears began to rise to the sound of running water and heavy footsteps, her head rising as she looked up at her owner, who was standing in the doorway with nothing on but a towel, with a sleepy expression on her face.  
"It's bath time." Kakuzu stated, throwing a smaller towel at the deer. Slightly startled by it hitting her face Lilith sat up and pulled it away from her, while the black lioness simply rolled her eyes and proceeded to go to the bathroom.

The bathroom itself was small room with a bath just big enough to fit Kakuzu without her having to put her knees up by her ears, the walls where a plain white and the floor was covered in powder blue plastic tiles. As always Lilith took her sweet time coming to the toilet, her head peeping around the side as she examined the bath cautiously.  
"Get in here." the woman stated, she had no patience tonight at all for the deer's overcautious nature. As commanded Lilith wandered inside and put her towel down beside Kakuzu's much larger green one, her ears twitching as she attempted to figure out the best way to get into the bath.

Pulling her foot up the deer flinched at the hot water but persevered forward to plunk herself into the bath between Kakuzu's feet. To save on water and bills the lion had Lilith share the bath with her, they even used the same shampoo and body wash from time to time since Kakuzu was stingy about buying the brunette her own bath products. The only thing they did not share was the same tooth brush, as it made Lilith ill the first time they did it, since Kakuzu consumes meat, while Lilith is strictly a vegetarian.

Resting against the bath Kakuzu stretched herself out and mumbled calmly, while Lilith rubbed the body wash over herself and tried not to wash any of it off until it had seeped into her skin. It smelt nice, a blend between strawberries and raspberries. Murmuring Lilith licked herself and flinched back with her face screwed up and her tongue stuck out, it certainly did not taste nice.  
"Idiot, don't eat chemicals." Kakuzu hissed, handing her a wet wash cloth to lick.  
"It smelled nice." Lilith spoke in a frail and quiet voice, her body settling back into the water despite the bitter taste still remaining in her mouth.  
"That doesn't make it edible." the lion muttered. "Make yourself useful and wash me." she went on, handing a lotion to the deer. "I'm not in the mood for any hard work." she grumbled, attempting to relax all of her tense muscles. She did not see herself as lazy, just extremely tired after a twelve hour shift with only a two hour break every two days.

Squirting some of the lotion onto her palm Lilith took Kakuzu's leg and started to rub the cool liquid into her skin, her dark brown and green eyes sparkling as she did so. Nothing made her happier than doing something to please her master, even if it was small tasks around the house or at work. Reaching her thighs Lilith shuffled further up the bath and squeezed between her legs, her body bobbing up and down as she made sure she washed every inch thoroughly.  
"You're getting too close to my crotch, girl." the tanned miser spoke, opening her eye to see Lilith pause and look at her innocently before shifting to wash her belly and arms instead.

At this point Lilith was sitting at an awkward angle between Kakuzu's legs, the water sloshing slightly as the deer strained herself to get to the lion's shoulders and collarbone, all the while avoiding any areas she knew would cause her to lose a hand.  
"You can stop now." Kakuzu murmured, pushing Lilith's hand away to finish washing her body herself. Finally getting out of the bath Lilith put on some socks to keep her feet clean and waddled about the house, feeling too refreshed to go to sleep once more, instead she was now hungry.  
"Lilith, go to bed." the lioness stated, raising her head up from her desk when she saw the deer wander past her door for the third time.  
"I'm not tired, just hungry." the brunette responded gently, while her master lifted her head and looked to the clock.  
"You can't have something to eat at this time of night." the tanned miser responded stiffly.  
"I haven't eaten since yesterday." Lilith uttered, rubbing her belly slightly.  
"You had breakfast." Kakuzu stated, furrowing her brow.  
"There wasn't anything in the fridge for me. You were going to go to the supermarket, but we didn't get the chance since we were late for work." the deer explained, while her tail began to droop.  
"Then how am I supposed to feed you?" the lion sighed, the side of her head being placed against her palm.

Wandering into the room the deer went to peer out of the window at the restaurant below on the street.  
"We could have takeout?" Lilith suggested, watching a few people go in.  
"That restaurant only sells meat." Kakuzu stated calmly, continuing to work at her desk.  
"We could go to the convenience store." the brunette uttered, beginning to tire Kakuzu.  
"Go to bed." the lion stated firmly, the aggressive tone causing Lilith to stiffen and lower her ears slightly.  
"Sorry." Lilith apologised.  
"Now." Kakuzu snapped, watching the deer flinch and run from the room before she could make her anymore annoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning Kakuzu arose to find Lilith curled up in her basket on the floor, her body bundled up and hidden underneath a blanket. Grumbling to herself while scratching her arm the miser headed into the kitchen to make her breakfast, now that she had her cheque in the bank she could finally go clothes shopping and bring in more food. Doing herself a fry up the lion glanced over at the table where Lilith had sat herself down, the deer calmly attempting to read a newspaper article before Kakuzu put her food down on the table and took it away from her.  
"I'll give you some money, and drop you off near the other side of town, to go get your food today." the lioness stated, placing a slice of bacon into her mouth.

"I'll pick you up in the afternoon. So get a new shirt, the one you're wearing is falling apart." the lion murmured, pulling a bit of string out from a hole Lilith had attempted to sow shut. "And I expect change, don't buy anything you don't need. I hate it when you come home with things you don't need." the lion grumbled, sipping from her coffee cup. Nodding the deer remained quiet and ran her nails over the table surface, her head turning as she looked out the window to check the weather. The tree outside, and the potted plant inside, which sat within her peripheral vision sure did look tasty at this point in time.

In the car Kakuzu drove Lilith to the end of a small road where the predators and herbivores were cut off from one another, compared to where the lion lived it was definitely nicer here. There were forests, parks and gardens near enough on each street as far as the eye could see and it was practically quiet, the road was not made of tarmac but cobbled as well.  
"What a charming place." the miser murmured, opening the door to let Lilith out with a small bag to carry things in. "Remember, five o'clock you come here. Don't spend any more money than needed." the miser grumbled, while Lilith simply nodded. Free at last the deer ran off into the streets in front of her, and disappeared into the trees, while Kakuzu simply sat at the steering wheel and watched her childish frolicking.

The lion still could not grasp why Lilith always came back to her obediently, she did not have to and since she was on the other side she could escape, never to return again. Shaking the thoughts from herself the lioness drove off back towards the shops she could enter, her mind racing with the thought of all the meats she could get her hands on, and the new clothes she could finally obtain since she had gotten a bonus this time round. Bundling everything into the back of the car Kakuzu soon glanced at her watch and then pulled out her phone when it began to ring.  
"Hello?" she murmured, pulling the car door open to get inside.  
"Oi, there's a big party going on at the casino. Get your ass down here." Hidan retorted, causing Kakuzu to flinch slightly at the loud and sudden voice.  
"Why?" the lioness enquired, leaning back in her seat. Shifting, while her face screwed up, the miser looked down at a small toy that Lilith had brought into the car at one point or another.

That stupid deer was still annoying Kakuzu when she was not even here.  
"There's free booze and strippers." the albino stated, but Kakuzu was already caught on the word 'free'.  
"I have some time to spare." the miser answered, having the phone call hung up on her abruptly. Sighing as she shook her head she drove home to put her things away before heading to the casino, occasionally checking the time as she went about her business.

The party itself was lively, with a lot of booze for everyone to get wasted upon and strippers to end up bringing home at the end of the day because they had gotten wasted.  
"Liven up, Kakuzu!" Kisame shouted, seeing the lion sipping cider at a table calmly.  
"I've got to keep an eye on the time." the miser responded, but she did not have much choice in the matter when Hidan yanked her to her feet and dragged her in amongst the dancers they had coaxed off stage. Now fully emerged in the festivities any thought for Lilith soon evaporated, and what was once two-pm became five-pm and then eleven-pm.

Breaking out from the party Kakuzu chuckled, her cheeks a moderate pink but she was not drunk enough that she could not drive. Getting into the car the lioness slammed the door shut and turned on the engine, her mind slowing down as she glanced at her watch and paused to remember what she was supposed to have been doing before she got distracted. It was pouring with rain by the time she had gotten home, her ears twitching in the cold corridor outside the her flat. Sliding the key into the lock Kakuzu suddenly stopped, stiffened and allowed her features to darken. She finally remembered just what it was she forgot, she forgot to pick up Lilith.

Running out, and back to the car, Kakuzu checked her watch. It was now twelve-pm, which meant Lilith had been waiting to be picked up for well over seven hours, soon to be eight since it took time to drive to the other side of town. Driving with more speed than she usually did, since it conserved gas if she did not drive quickly, Kakuzu arrived at the meeting place and found Lilith huddled up by a wall. She had been attempting to keep herself dry but had had no luck in doing so, and so she was soaked to the bone and shaking from the cold.  
"Lilith!" the lion stated, causing the deer to look up. She looked almost overjoyed to see Kakuzu as she got up and wandered over to the car door, the lioness, for a moment, was hesitant to let her inside since she would soak the car seats but found herself yanking the deer out of the torrential rain.

"You should have brought an umbrella." Kakuzu stated, pulling the car out.  
"I don't have an umbrella." the deer spoke, pulling at her bag which had only acted like a sponge and sucked up all the water that hit it.  
"You should have bought one." the miser replied.  
"But you told me not to buy anything I didn't need." Lilith spoke, pouting slightly.  
"It's pissing it down out there, and you think you don't need an umbrella?" Kakuzu enquired, stopping at a set of red lights.  
"I hardly ever get caught in the rain, so it would have been pointless to buy one." the brunette explained, tugging the shirt out from her bag to show it to Kakuzu.

It was hard to tell what colour it was originally supposed to be at this point, but the miser assumed it was supposed to be dark purple.  
"I got this cute shirt though, it was 'I love' on it, and a big tree." the deer spoke, wagging her tail from side to side.  
"That's a picture of some broccoli." the lioness stated, looking it up and down.  
"I don't like broccoli…" Lilith murmured, looking at the image. "I'll pretend it's a tree." she stated, going from momentary gloominess to happiness again. "Where did you go today, master? You were awful late picking me up. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about me." she giggled, smiling up at Kakuzu as the lioness steered the car onto another road.  
"I was at a meeting that took longer than I had expected." the miser spoke, while Lilith sniffed the air.  
"Did they have alcohol while you were there? You smell funny." the brunette asked, pulling out a small toy.  
"Yeah there was… didn't I tell you not to-" she spoke, and then began to growl when she saw the toy, causing Lilith to flinch and sink into the car seat. Kakuzu soon paused in her speech however and shifted back into her seat, the guilt that was hovering about coming forth twice as strong as when Lilith mentioned how she almost thought Kakuzu had forgotten about her.  
"Sorry." Lilith spoke, shifting to look into the bag and shuffle away from the lioness.  
"No, it's okay... It's a cute toy." she sighed, rubbing the side of her head. "But it doesn't make up for the fact that you didn't buy an umbrella." the miser grumbled, finding that her karma was forcing her to stop at every red light on ever street she went down.

She was certain she was being punished by being confined in a small space with Lilith, who was soaked to the skin, still shivering and red in the face, for leaving her in the pissing rain for so long.  
"Did you at least buy food?" Kakuzu asked, eyeing up the two bags she had with her.  
"Yes." Lilith quietly spoke, still trying to keep her body stuck against the door on her side of the car.  
"Good, at least you're not that brainless." the miser murmured, tapping her hands against the steering wheel. The rest of the journey home was made in awkward silence, and as soon as they were in the door Lilith had been forced to sit on Kakuzu's bed while the lioness dried her off with a towel and a hairdryer. When given the option to eat however Lilith told her she was not feeling well and simply went to sleep almost instantly in her basket.


End file.
